warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Highly distorted image of something's Robot User Ideas
Highly distorted image of something Arthur Faction: BAF Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 2 heavy 1 medium Base Level: 1 Base HP: 55,000 Max HP: 135,000 Base Speed: 24 kmph Max speed: 35 kmph Ability: Guard :This bot can activate two powerful shields at the same time. When the ability is activated, the second heavy weapon will be revealed and able to fire, and the two shields on either side will come out in front of the bot, layering on top of each other. These shields have a special ability. When they get hit by a splash weapon, the damage will be divided between the shield and the bot. Works normally against plasma and kinetic weapons. If both shields are intact, 3/4 of any splash damage is absorbed by the shield while 1/4 of the damage goes through to the bot. When only one shield is intact, the damage will be split evenly between the bots. Movement speed reduced by 20% while ability is active. Ability cooldown: 1s (raising/lowering tower), 12s (second charge, firing rocket) Additional information: *1st physical shield strength: 200k *2nd physical shield strength: 150k Price: 5000 Au Ryujin Faction: JSDF Class: Light Hardpoints: 3 light Base level: 1 Base HP: 56,000 Max HP: 145,000 Base Speed: 40 kmph Max speed: 60 kmph Ability: Fortress :Has two charges. When the ability is activated, the bot immobilizes and raises its tower similarly to the Fujin and Raijin, and deploys a physical and an ancile shield. While Fortress is active, if the second charge is filled, the bot can launch a powerful rocket from its tower. Ability cooldown: 1s (raising/lowering tower), 12s (second charge, firing rocket) Additional description: *'Rocket range:' 500m *'Rocket damage:' 20,000 *'Splash radius:' 20m *'Physical shield strength:' 120,000 *'Energy shield strength:' 91,000 *'Energy shield recharge rate:' 3% per second Price: 10,000 components Odin Faction: Norse warriors Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 2 superheavy Base Level: 1 Base HP: 76,000 Max HP: 150,000 Base Speed: 18 kmph Max speed: 30 kmph :This bot bears the huge firepower of 2 superheavy weapons. This beast of a machine trades alot of speed for alot of firepower. Great for sniping enemies from a distance or destroying enemies up close. Price: 10000 Odin components or $100 AUD Surtr Faction Norse warriors Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 1 heavy + 1 superheavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 82,000 Max HP: 190,000 Base speed: 30 kmph Max speed: 33 kmph Ability: Nordic flame :Unlike its larger cousin Odin, this bot can actually take some hits. Bearing the power of a superheavy weapon, along with an ordinary weapon, it is a huge menace on the battlefield. Suited well as a close range tank, sacrificing mobility for incredible firepower. Ability cooldown: 20 seconds Ability description: For 7 seconds, spews out an inferno of intense blue flames in an arc around it that are deadly to any bot nearby. During this time, heavy weapon is disabled Additional information: *'Ability damage:' 20k continuous DPS *'Ability range:' 350m *'Ability damage type:' Flame *'Projectile speed:' Slow Price: 10000 Surtr components or $150 AUD Loki Faction Norse warriors Class: Medium Hardpoints: 1 superheavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 68,000 Max HP: 135,000 Base speed: 45 kmph Max speed: 60 kmph Ability: Trickster :The smallest of the 3 Norse warriors, Loki brings a unique ability to the battlefield. Bearing one superheavy weapon, the firepower is enough to deal with most threats while being an effective beacon capper and noteworthy skirmisher Ability cooldown: 15 seconds Ability description: Becomes completely invisible, immobile and invulnerable for 10 seconds. In its place, creates a fake clone of a random enemy bot. Bot cannot deal damage, but otherwise appears to be real. Takes damage as usual. When illusion bot is destroyed, or after 15 seconds have passed, original bot reappears in its original location and is able to be moved around and fire like a normal bot, and illusion bot fades away. Price: 10000 Loki components or $80 AUD